A Poem for Nobody
by Yume Myonaka
Summary: A small, sweet (well, I think it is) stori about Inuyasha helping Kagome write a poem for school. One shot, short. R


Disclaimer: this is a story of Inuyasha, yes. But the song/poem (well, I call it a poem, so sue me) is from .hack//sign. And, sadly, I do not own either one. Sniffle Have fun, and don't forget to R and R!! One shot. Mwuahahahaha. ~yume m.  
  
A Poem for Nobody  
  
'The winds blew his hair around, whipping it to and from.' Damn! It shouldn't be so hard to write a stupid poem!, Kagome thought, searching her brain for words to throw together for a poem for school. It was like a take home test, only a large part of the grade for the semester.  
  
"Kagome? Why are you still awake?" came a voice from above her head. Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing homework." She explained, sighing. She tucked the pencil under her front teeth, wondering if she could pass a poem that had already been written.  
  
"You need your rest. A human can go too many days without rest, you know." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. He hopped down, and peered at the piece of loose-leaf that Kagome held a flashlight under.  
  
"Huh. Sure, whatever." Kagome said.  
  
"That's sucks. Its really bad." Inuyasha said, his eyes leering over the Japanese Katakana.  
  
Kagome felt herself bristling. "Got any better idea?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, it sounds like your talking about someone here." Inuyasha pointed to the words with a long nailed finger to prove his point.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Kagome asked, slamming her book shut, and flicking off her light.  
  
"Well, try not to base it on someone. Make it about everyone." Inuyasha leapt back up into the high protection of the tree.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked, lying back onto her sleeping bag. "Since when did you write poems?"  
  
"Well. I never did. But, I just think about something I would read. I would want to read a. poem, about everyone. About no one."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked, starting to believe that was the only word she could utter.  
  
She lay back, and closed her eyes. About everyone. About no one? What was Inuyasha thinking?  
  
~!~  
  
"Miroku! Wake up, you letch!" Sango shouted. Inuyasha woke with a start, unwilling to wake up yet.  
  
"Wha.What it is?" Miroku asked, waking from his slumber just as confused as everyone but Sango.  
  
Sango flung her arm out, and a slap riveted across Miroku's voice.  
  
"Where the hell were you last night, hm?" she asked, baring her teeth.  
  
"Uh.Erm," Miroku placed a hand to his face, a stinging pain surfacing. "Ouch."  
  
Inuyasha slightly remembered that Miroku had been missing when he and Kagome had discussed the poem thing.  
  
"I was around town." Miroku finally said, wincing.  
  
"I knew that!" Sango shouted, her face turning red.  
  
Kagome stood a few feet away, and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Where ya' going?" Shippo asked, looking at her slightly alarmed.  
  
"Um.no where." Kagome said, walking away from the group. They stared after her in disbelief.  
  
Inuyasha dropped to the ground, and followed after her.  
  
"Gee." Miroku said, turning to Sango. "I didn't mean to upset you so much, Sango."  
  
"Your lucky, houshi-sama. You have me to keep you in line. No more Koharu incidents for me. Thanks." Sango said, pulling her cloak tighter around her.  
  
Kagome sat down at the edge of the small river. A water fall was close by. She sighed, breathing in its beauty. She could smell it in the air, even taste it.  
  
She clutched at the small notebook. She had to create a poem. A magnificent one. But, not for school, even though it was mostly for school's purposes.  
  
She would create it for Inuyasha.  
  
It would be about everyone.  
  
It would be about no one.  
  
It would be about. Inuyasha.  
  
She wrote:  
  
If you are lost in your way. Deep in an awesome story. Don't be in doubt, and stray. Cling to your lonesome folly. Now your too close to the pain. Let all the rain go further, Come back and kiss me in vain Hear the chorus of pain, Taking you back to proper ways, Its so easy to find. If you could remind me.  
  
She paused, and looked up, face to face at Inuyasha's. His golden eyes reflected Kagome, and they held each others gaze.  
  
Finally, he sat beside her, and pulled her book out of her grasping hands. His eyes searched the words once again, until he came to the end.  
  
A fanged smile appeared upon his mouth.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the small pen out of Kagome's hands, and turned the page.  
  
He wrote, his symbols large and messy:  
  
If you are near to the dark, I will tell you about the sun, You are here, no escape, From my visions of the world, You will cry, all alone, But it does not mean a thing, to me. Knowing the story I will tell, Till the darkness comes to sleep, Come to me, I will tell, Bout the secret of the sun, Its in you, not in me, But it does not mean a thing, to you.  
  
At that point, Inuyasha placed the tip of the pen to his mouth, and took it back, surprised, when the ink leaked unto his lip. Kagome laughed, and took the pen and book away from him. She turned the page, after studying Inuyasha's words, and smiled. She placed the tip of the pen to the page, and wrote neatly:  
  
The sun is in your eyes, The sun is in your head, I hope you see the sun, someday in the darkness. But you can't see the sun, It does not matter much to me.  
  
She placed the pen down, and snatched the book shut.  
  
"Would you read it?" she asked Inuyasha, her heart widening. She could feel the warmth from the sun above her, and the wind from the air kissing her cheeks.  
  
"I wrote it, didn't I?" Inuyasha asked, and smirked.  
  
""Whatever," Kagome said, and stood up, adjusting the pack onto her shoulders.  
  
She'd get a great grade now, no doubt.  
  
~MOI~ hey, its moi, yume. Um.how is it? I tried, that's what counts, right?? Thanx for reading, now its YOUR turn. Tell me what YOU think!!! Remember, it's a one shot. Maybe. I might do a follow up if at LEAST ONE PERSON SAYS THEY LIKE IT!!! And jaley u don't count, bcuz ur my furned and obligated to like it ^_^ Time.. Why do you punish me.? ~yume Hironode myonaka 


End file.
